Seeing Through The Fog
by Yoly
Summary: The Once-ler used to be such a sweet boy and there more to his life then what shown in the book and on the screen. For there was a girl, who knew him more then the world would ever know but he pushed her away. This is the story of the blossoming friendship, the love, the turmoil, highlife, and the fall...
1. Prologue

"You can't stay in there forever."

"I can try..."

"Once-ler..."

"Norma, don't waste your tears."

"You'll have to come out at one point." She states, trying not to cry but it hurts. Her friend for all these years had been on a roller coaster ride, and was finally back to normal but only cause reality hit him hard once the last tree fell. She coughs a bit as the smog air was in her lungs knowing she can't stay out here forever but still she wanted to try once more. "You can't just stay in there and sulk you know. Things are bad but..."

He didn't even move from his spot at all. He sat there looking at the wasteland that he created. The things that he done, this dead place was his fault. And here is Norma the woman that he adored, no love, standing here telling him to come out. He started to tear up despite that he thought he ran out of tears when he found out that she disliked him like this. Everything he did was for her he thought, the business and living a good life... No it was his mother that started it. "I can't leave Norma. I did this." He cried out softly, still being the same spineless man he was. He knows that she would blow a gasket at him sooner or later. This time she can't, the air was making her leave more and faster letting him stay outside of the city. They didn't want the man that almost killed them all.

It seemed this was it then, Norma couldn't stay out for to long and he refused to come out. She wouldn't give up but she can't stay here, so with one final look at the house that her dearest loved one refused to leave was her final good bye. "You'll have to come out some day, even if it not today." She states, coughing a bit before she turns and leaves her behind to make way toward the city. Her eyes looking at the dead waste land that had once been a beautiful paradise but never once looking back. Softly hoping and praying that Someone would care enough to restore this place. Cause while she tried so hard nothing happened and no one listened and now it was to late...

She places a hand on her stomach a bit as she finally reached the city, wondering if it best he didn't learn about this. Though she frowns and knows that it would only hurt him more but she just couldn't face the other now. The doors closing behind her into this plastic 'paradise' away from the harsh reality of the dead land outside.


	2. Childhood

Before the events of the lorax or all the trees were chopped down, there was a small town where the onceler's family lived. It was a simple town, with trees and bushes, while the kids play with their bamboozits and whoozals. Sat the onceler boy alone with head in the clouds and a sorrowful look on his face. Now you're wondering, "What do we need to know about him as a child if we know how it ends?"

Well you see he wasn't truly alone, for there was a girl whose story which was left untold despite her big role, full of heart break, tragedy and woe.

A small girl with chestnut colored hair and bright eyes in overalls with her hair pulled back in a ponytail soon approached the boy. Her dark brown eyes gleamed as she spot the young boy surprised to see him all alone, she looks at her toy in her hand and pondered to herself. Before she decided to walk over, a bright smile on her face as she pipes, "Hi!"

Once-ler jolted his head up at that, eyes wide at the female in front of him. He had been teased for being skinny and short today. It's not like it is a bad thing but mostly people would tease him for having a mean mother. He would always defend her and then get pushed away. He fiddled with his hands feeling nervous at the girl in front of him taking note that compared to him she was tall and a bit on the big side.

"Um—uh... Hi." He muttered back, feeling nervous at this. His mother always said to dress up well and attract prettily right girls. Hence his mini vests over his small dress shirt with his shorts. He looks at his dress shoes with no socks in it because he forgot it in a hurry, feeling embarrassed in front of a person.

The young girl, Norma, tilts her head at the smaller boy seeming more curious then anything at his very formal attire. When he muttered a hi so low, she had to lean over to hear what he said, seeming a bit confused as to why he was so nervous around her. "I'm not going to bite you if that what making you so nervous." She stated, finding the gesture a bit silly mostly as she giggled.

"My name Norma! What's yours?" She pipes, holding out her hand like her parents taught her with the biggest smile on her face.

He was startled at the hand in his face, not sure what to make of it. Not only she leaned close too him but still talked to him? He blinks rapidly in confusion before he smiles holding out his hands, sliding it to hold her hand. Just like that people that shook his mother hands after they delivered her clothes. He shook it, giving a toothy smile at her with missing teeth visible from an incident with his older brothers.

"Nice to meet you, Norma. I'm Once-ler." He responds back feeling a bit more confident instead of shy and out casted.

This seemed to make her smile even more when he accepted her handshake, though she was surprised to see him missing his two front teeth. Though she decided it wasn't her business and simply pulled her hands away seeming excited to have a new friend.

"You want to play? I was playing with myself as all my friends weren't around, but it always more fun with another person. Oh! How about tag?" Without warning she tags the other with a pat on his chest, then pulls away waving excited. "Tag! You're it!"

He squeaks at her enthusiasm and fell back when she tagged him having fell back into a soft bush. He pop up from the bush, feeling confused at that before beginning to laugh. This feeling he was having was new to him so he stood up and chased after Norma. It took a long time as he started to look around unable to spot the other despite looking for a while. He almost panicked at this because he can't even see the young female anywhere. Soon enough he even started to feel dejected at this game as there seemed to be no progress. He spotted her overalls and quickly catches up to her soon when he heard her giggling around the corner.

For one who was small he was quick on his feet, due to running away from his brute siblings. He forgot that he was about to cry from thinking the other abandoned him as he cling to her overalls and stood there with wide eyes looking at her. He seen other playing Tag but he never did it before so hoped it wasn't obvious. But he was actually feeling relieved that he caught her instead of feeling lonely and alone.

"C..caught you..." He breathe out, chest heavy from running in fear of being alone.

The young girl didn't realize the stress she was causing the other as she looked at the other as she hide. Jumping a bit as she felt a tug on her overall, letting out a squeak then smile as she turns to the other. That is till she saw that there were tears in the smaller male eyes, guilt and worry quickly replaced her playful feeling.

"Ah! Are you ok?" She asked, turning to him and cupping his cheeks surprised and worried wondering what had happen. After all at this point he was her friend now and she wanted her friend to be happy so she wanted to know what made him teary eyed.

He flushed at her hands on his face as he stuttered out his response mostly since he was taught to be truthful to his mother at all times. "I.. I was afraid.." He didn't know why he was afraid but all he can do is just trying not to cry in front of her. What if she didn't like cry babies? So he just kept his hands on her overalls and just stood there silently not talking again. His heart was pounding right now and he wasn't sure if it was because of the game or the fact that she didn't even leave him yet. She even asked him a question instead of judging him for his action, he was just relieved.

"Ah afraid?" The young girl was surprised and looked sad that he was afraid. "Why were you afraid? Was it because I ran off and you couldn't find me?" She questioned, as that was the only thing she could think of and it made her sad that she scared her new friend like that. After all it was just a game of tag not hide and seek so maybe she went to far.

"I.. I thought you'd lever me here alone." He breathe out not wanting to see her sad. The moment he saw her face fell flat made him panic instead of being abandoned. He move to hold her hand on panic looking at her now facet o face tears drying off. "I.. I'm sorry!" He spoke out feeling as if it was his fault instead. So he just nervously stood there looking at her worried that she would leave him now. He must be so horrible for doing this but he didn't know how to make friends at all.

This was a really strange start, but the others reaction surprised the young girl as he held her hand and went into a panic. She blushed a bit as the other face was very close to her own and he looked frantic. A smile emerged on her face as without warning she pulls him into a hugs, "It alright why are you sorry? I was just worried that I upset my new friend! You don't need to worry though I'm not going to leave you like that silly we're friends!"

He didn't know but when she hugged him, he latched on quickly letting out a happy sigh. "Oh thanks.." He flushed though when he heard her saying that they were friends making him a but self-conscious about this. He pullws back from the hug, looking at her with a happy face. He didn't seem to mind that she was close to him nor that they were too close. In the distacne he can hear his mother call for him causing him to jolt back pulling away form her. "I.. I'm sorry! I need to go! S..see you tomorrow Norma?" He asked quickly only to hear his mother yell for him again making him hesitate for a second.

Norma smiled at him not seeming to mind the other jolting back but she did glance over in the direction of where the shouting was coming from. Though she perked up quickly when she heard him ask if they will see each other again. She giggled, "Of course! I'll meet you at the same spot so we can play more!"

He nodded at that beaming happily as he waves to her running off. He was shouting out loud to her, "See you tomorrow Norma!" He beamed as he kept running home until his mother grab a hold of him and nagged him for running off too far. He just stood there and nods as he was ushered inside by his mother though barely hearing her. Simply wondering about the fun he will have now that he made a new friend.

The next day, Once-ler quickly got dressed up and left the house after breakfast. He went shopping with his mother which was boring to him. He didn't like it at all; all he wanted to do was go and talk to Norma. She was the only friend that he had after all, but soon his mom told him to hurry up finishing up his lunch lunch. This time he was dressed only in this green dress shirt and shorts, swinging his legs waiting for her.

It was some time before Norma finally came by, this time in a simple dress with short underneath nothing to fancy but practical. Her eyes gleamed when she saw Once-ler was at the spot and rushes over, practically tackling him into a hug. A bright smile on her face as she chimed, "You actually came!" She lets him go and looks excited, "Ready to play?"

He heard Norma voice and he literally tilt his head up to where the sound is and beams but let out a squeak as they fell to the bush behind when tackled. He laughs at that looking at her with beaming eyes. "Yes!" He chirped happily that she actually came, he thought that she was about to leave him here like his brothers have done. Maybe she was going to be his friend and he just can't wait to hang out with her! "What are we going to play?"

"Hmm, oh! Let play pretend this time!" She pipes, getting up from the smaller boy as she puts her hand on her hips. "We can imagine up an adventure! Fight dragons, save people, be royalty, or a family. All that awesome stuff!"

He blinks at that never even heard of such games. He beams at that happily as he nodded. "That sounds like fun! I.. I never played that before! What do I do?" He nervously fiddle with his hands nervously looking at her as if she was the leader.

"Hmm, well let try a adventure Royalty thing. You can be a King and I can be your loyal awesome knight! Give me a task and I'll do it." She pipes picking up a stick and holding above her head. Sticking out her chest with pride as if she really was a knight seeming to like the make pretend.

He blinks at that then grins happily. "U..um, G..get me a truffula tuff, Miss Knight!" He cheered on, not sure that she would climb a truffula tree to get something that is too far away. SO he just bounced on his seat, hoping that she won't really do it. Cause what if she falls and such?

"A Truffula?" Norma asked a bit surprised, there was only one truffula tree in this area seeing as most were in a forest far from this area. However she didn't seem deterred by the request but instead grinned as she saluted, "I will do my best my King!"

She turns to the only truffula tree and goes to it, seeming very determined even though it would be dangerous to try climbing up a tree that doesn't really have branches to climb on.

He was startled when she agreed to do it and ran up to where she was going to already panicking. "N..norma wait! Yo..you don't need to do this!"

But she was already climbing up the tree however it wasn't that tall or thick and actually it started to bend under her weight. Till it's tuffs were in front of the boy though it was obvious the tree was going to have a permanent bend cause of this. Once-ler stood there with the tree in front of him while Norma was on top grinning at him. As if silently teasing the other for being so worried about her.

He blushes at that and begins to tug her off the tree knowing there were some people who would be upset to see a kid about ready to break the tree with their weight. "G..get off Norma! W..what if someone sees you like this!"

Norma giggles as she allows herself to hang upside down on it as she smiles brightly at the other. Having tugged off a piece of the Truffula tree, when the other began to tug on her she rolled her eyes and jumps off. Allowing the tree to spring right up back into place though with a slight bend in the direction it was pulled, "Oh it fine once-ler you worry too much."

He huffs at that not amused and still concerned, until she was standing there in front of him safe and sound. "I.. I don't worry that much!" He puff his cheek out looking at the truffula tuff, the thing that he told her to get for him. All this worrying because of something so little. He looks at her and just held her hand. "I..it's soft." He muttered, feeling the truffula between their hands.

"Softer then silk and just the best." She whispers smiling as she lifts it up to smell it. She hums in delight at the smell of buttermilk or as her mom liked to playfully say butter fly milk, soon holding it for the other to smell. "It even smells like butter fly milk! These are my favorite trees~"

He jolted back at that and took a whiff. The smell was just perfect and he looked at her then smiled able to feel Norma love for the tree, if she loves these trees then he would too. "Really! Then these will be my favorite trees too!"

Just like before, the day pass by fast and soon he was once again being called away. He didn't want to leave her but they have family to go back to. Before he parted ways with her, he managed to ask her. "W..which school you go to?"

The young girl was surprised when he said they were her favorite trees too, her eyes gleaming a bit in excitement. Though when she heard the other parents calling her she pouted a bit, not realizing how much time had gone. Norma perked up at the question though and gave him a bright smile with pride. "Truffula elementary! What school you go too?" She asks, grinning a bit as she looks at the other excited.

He beams at that, he was moving to that school as well! He used to live in the valley so it was new here and not much people like him at all. "That is my school! I'm going to be new there!"

He chirped happily, clapping his hands in delight. He winces when he heard his mother shout for him again. He gave a small frown but waves to her and left. He can't wait for school tomorrow!

The young girl smiles brightly when he answered that was the same school he was going into, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "That awesome!" She pipes, smiling brightly as she looks at the other though pouted a bit as the others mom shouted again and he had to leave. Norma raises her hand and waves good bye, "Bye Once-ler! See you at school!"

Then they went their separate ways, to their parents pondering the excitement of going to the same school of their new friend...


End file.
